Gymnast Joker Goon
The Gymnast Joker Goon was one of seven leading Goons who worked for the Joker. He was known for his expert gymnastics and was spotted twice in public wildly dancing. This goon also displayed advanced martial arts skills, similar to the Swordsman Joker Goon. Biography That Goon was a flamboyant dancer, who often spun around in a circle. It is unknown if he had worked for Carl Grissom previously. Mob meeting He was first seen in a meeting with the Gotham City Crimelords where the Joker killed Antoine Rotelli, and forced the gangsters out of Grissom's penthouse building. Assassination of Vinnie Ricorso This goon appeared as a street mime during the Joker's attack on Vinnie Ricorso. Along with five other Joker goons, he disguised himself as a street mime in order to sneak up on Vinnie Ricorso's bodyguards and shoot them after the Joker stabbed Ricorso in the throat with a quill pen. His mime makeup was unique: unlike the other five, he did his in a kabuki style, proud of his asian heritage. At the moment of murder, he opened fire on a crowd of civilians and a pair of police officers with a tommy gun. Incident at the Flugelheim The gymnast accompanied the Joker to the Flugelheim Museum along with the rest of the gang hierarchy. After opening the doors Lawrence staring playing a song called "Partyman" on his boombox, which prompted the gymnast to start dancing over the corpses of Smylex victims on the floor. This goon refrained from particpating in graffiti and defacing of art pieces as he was carrying a wine bucket and candelabra for Joker's date with Vicki Vale. 200th Anniversary Parade The gymnast goon again wildly danced to the song "Trust" with his tommy gun on the one of the floats. Vicki Vale took note of this goon and snapped a few photos of him before she spotted the Smylex canisters. Skirmish of Gotham Cathedral As the Joker headed into the Gotham Cathedral with Vicki, this goon apparently followed, entering the building at an unknown time. He then hid in the rafters with Lawrence and the Belltower Joker Goon, who had been planted in the belltower overseeing the parade. When Batman entered the belfry, he was the first to attack after Joker gave the signal and began dancing with Vicki. The gymnast somersaulted toward the Dark Knight and leapt through the air, ejecting twin blades from hidden compartments on his legs. Batman activated a similar device with a blunt edge from his gauntlet, extending his arm in the air and calmly waited the goon's groin to meet it, which knocked him out instantly. As he survived his ordeal with Batman, he was later taken into police custody, along with the other Joker Goons. Appearances *[[Batman (1989 film)|''Batman]] **[[Batman (1989 Movie Comic Adaptation)|''Batman (comic adaptation)]] **''Batman'' (novelization) Behind the Scenes directing Tan for an action shot.]] *The actor who portrayed the gymnast goon was Philip Tan, real life gymnast and Tae Kwon do champion. *It was revealed in the novelization that the Joker had hired that thug from a "Kung Fu Studio". *In the Jerry Ordway comic adaptation, he got killed. Batman knocked him backwards towards the open shaft of the bell tower, but before he fell in, Batman was attacked from behind by Lawrence. He threw Lawrence into the Gymnast Joker Goon, the two of them fell down the shaft together and died. Gallery Screen Caps Gymnast tommy gun.jpg|Gymnast goon threatens a crimelord with tommy gun Batman_1989_-_Asian_Joker_Goon_defeated.jpg|The gymnast defeated by Batman Promotional Photos Joker and his mimes.jpg Batman 1989 - Party Man.jpg Goons.jpg Sawyer/Lehmann slides Batman_1989_(J._Sawyer)_-_Asian_Joker_Goon.jpg Batman_1989_(J._Sawyer)_-_Asian_Joker_Goon_2.jpg Batman_1989_(J._Sawyer)_-_Asian_Joker_Goon_3.jpg Batman_1989_(J._Sawyer)_-_Asian_Joker_Goon_4.jpg See *Joker Goons (1989 film) Category:Batman (1989 film) Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists